As The Cherry Blossom Falls
by Rhamana
Summary: Stupid fic I wrote when I was in a romantic mood. Turned out quite good though. Some fun in this!! ^^ ***Complete*** (Deja*Vu - unfortuatly) ^^
1. Morning

As The Cherry Blossom Falls  
  
Author- Rhamana Rating- P.G. 13 violence and mild, erm, suggestions of erm, stuff? English Romance.  
  
Hi peoples! This is my third fanfic! Hope you like it! Yami Rhamana- I will PERSONALLY disembowel anyone who badmouths or flames my light. Okaies. I will let you know if I own anything, I will let you know if I don't! (That way, you can't sue me!! ^_^) This will be a pure Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, cos I really wanna do one! There will probably be some of my characters popping up in this, so I'll let you know at the end of the chapter/s they appear in. In this one, it's 1 year after the Duelist Kingdom thingy, and well. Ohh, I'll let you find out yourself. Just one thing. Do I hear Wedding Bells chiming? (I know it's corny, but it will be good. *crosses fingers*) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the concept, idea or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own myself yet! (I can't afford the down payments on the body! ^_^) Blah Blah Blah. I'll let you know, like I already told you. Why are you wasting time reading this?! Get on with my story now!!! Please?! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1- Morning  
  
It is 23rd August, 7:30 in the morning. We are inside Rhamana Julita's apartment, where she is just hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. 10 minutes later, the alarm goes off again, Rhamana rolls over to the bedside cabinet, and narrowly avoids falling out of her bed, as she goes to switch off her alarm. She sits up, then stretches, and heads off to the bathroom, turns on the shower, still half asleep, strips her dressing gown and chemise, and steps into the shower. Just a normal morning. She extends her head and lets the water trickle down her face, waking her up. Then she washes her hair, turns off the shower, and wraps a towel round her body before stepping out, and rubs her hair with an extra towel.  
  
At this time, we leave Rhamana, and head two blocks away to Bakura's house, where he, his Yami and his father live. He is still asleep, but not for long. The telephone rings, and a sleepy Bakura picks it up, and pulls the hand set under the duvet to his ear. ' *Yawn* Hello? This is Bakura.' He started. 'Hi Bakura! How are you?!' Came the reply. It was Yuugi. 'Augh! Yuugi?! Do you know what time it is?!' Said Bakura, half asleep. 'Uh, yeah. It's half past eight Bakura.' Said Yuugi. 'WHAT?! S**T!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT AN HOUR AGO!!! Yuugi! I must go. I'll talk to you later!' At this, Bakura slammed the phone down and rushed around, combing his pure white bangs and the length of his hair, getting washed and dressed, then out of the house, slamming the front door on his way out. Meanwhile, at the same time, Rhamana was just leaving her apartment, and realized she hadn't switched on her answer machine. 'Damn.' She cursed under her breath as she went back inside and put it on. As she finally left the house, Bakura was running down the street, not paying any attention to the girl in front of him, and crashed into her. 'Owch! Hey, can't you watch where you're going?' Squealed Rhamana 'Oh sorry miss, I didn't see you. Rhamana?!' He exclaimed. 'Who are. Bakura?! Oh my god! How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!' She said blushing. She had had a major crush on him in high school, and one on Joey too, but Bakura returned her affection, as she found out one summer, when they had, a let's say, summer of love. Of course they had always denied it to their friends and to a certain extent, each other. Bakura noticed Rhamana's far away look. He smiling, as he knew that she was remembering that summer too. 'The cherry blossoms were just in bloom then' Rhamana said, blushing with a far away look in her eyes, before closing them. 'We used to sit under the cherry trees. I remember that time, when a blossom fell on your knee when we were kissing, and you gave it to me and said-' 'A beautiful blossom for an even more beautiful lady.' Bakura echoed in unison with Rhamana, then they looked at each other and blushed. 'You know Rhamana, I still think that you're more beautiful than any cherry blossom I've ever laid eyes on.' Said Bakura, taking Rhamana's hand with one of his, and picking her chin up to his eye level with the other. Rhamana blushed, and moved towards him, and whispered sexily in his ear. 'And where were you off to in such a hurry?' 'Nothing so important that I couldn't stop for a coffee.' He replied, flashing his brilliant white teeth in a dazzling smile that made Rhamana's heart skip a beat. 'Mmm, sounds great! Your place or mine?' Rhamana giggled jokingly. 'Well, probably your place, you know, with my dad and psychotic Yami, and your place is a lot closer to mine!' Said Bakura with a laugh, his seductive English accent breaking through. 'O.k. then, lets go!' laughed an amused Rhamana.  
  
So, they went up to Rhamana's apartment, had some coffee, and then chatted a lot about old times. 'Then pow! Yuugi completely blew Pegasus away! I watched it on T.V, it was amazing, wasn't it?!' 'Yeah! Yuugi almost beat Kaiba too, before that, but the chicken played on Yuugi's good heart, and ended up winning all Yuugi's star chips!' 'You know Bakura.' Started Rhamana, looking deep into Bakura's chocolate brown eyes. 'I can't believe I ever liked Joey! I mean, he would never even listen to me the way you've been doing.' At this, she got up and went to the drinks cabinet. 'That's because you're my friend Rhamana. I would do anything for you, you know?' He said with a smile, watching the auburn haired woman as she slinked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of white wine. //I wish she was more than a friend, though, Ryou.// /You never know, Aibou. I sense she still has feelings for you./ (Ryou and Bakura have called a truce, Ryou is still evil, but he has decided to be nice to his light.) 'You drink?' She asked casually, whilst leaning over and picking out two cut crystal short tumblers. 'Yeah, just don't get me too drunk, o.k. Rhamana?' Smirked Bakura, wondering what Ryou had meant. 'Aww! Take all the fun outta life why don't cha?!' Rhamana giggled, as she struggled to open the bottle. 'Here' Said Bakura, going and standing behind her, and taking her hands. Rhamana felt like she was going to die from happiness. 'Let me help you with that.' He finished. *Tries to help open the bottle. No luck* 'Uh, Bakura?' 'Yeah Rhamana?' 'I don't think we need this' 'Huh? Why's th-' Bakura was cut short as Rhamana, who was already drunk (on love ;3), whirled round, jumped on him and knocked him to the ground with a passionate kiss. Bakura lay there in shock, thinking Rhamana had fainted on him, when he felt her tongue rub across his lips. He found it intoxicating, and deepened the kiss by giving Rhamana access to his mouth by parting his lips slightly. They shivered from the body heat, and the electricity in their body chemistry. Bakura ran his hands up her back, ruffling her baby blue sweater. This drove them both wild, and chills ran up both their spines. Rhamana sat up so that she was straddling his waist and put her hands up his t-shirt, and ran them along his tanned, muscled chest. (What?! It's been a year! He could have worked out since then, couldn't he?! ^_^) He caught her hands and sat up so that their faces were level. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, blushing, before Bakura leaned over to her right ear. 'Rhamana, are you sure this is what you want? Cos, I mean, last time.' He stuttered, and Rhamana gently put one finger over his lips, before smiling. 'Bakura, last time, we were only kids. I didn't know what I wanted. Remember, I liked you, but I also had that thing for Joey too. But now. there's only you.' Rhamana said earnestly. 'Rhamana, I.love you.' Bakura whispered, blushing. 'Well, do something about it then!' Rhamana whispered seductively, as she pressed against him. Her body heat drove him completely wild, and he grabbed her and wrestled her to the floor where he kissed her senseless.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
0-0 Wow! I LOVE IT!!! Especially for the part that it's Bakura and Rhamana. BAKURA'S MINE!!! KEEP OFF HIM YOU VULTUROUS FANGIRLS!!! And I'm a bit of a slut (in a good way, so to speak. ^_^) oh well, I'm sure I can forgive myself. Yep. Anyway, I can write LOTS today, cause I've got enough ideas! No!!! Not. THE POKINGSTICKS!!! Noooooooooo!!!! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! I'm doing lots of work for you!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You scary, nasty ppl! I HATE POKINGSTICKS!!! *Looks around, sees everyone is staring at her, so calms down and dusts herself off* Sorry bout that. Bad things happen with pokingsticks. Oh well. Bakura-Chan will save me, won't you? Bakura- 'Course I will! *Kisses Rhamana* Mmmm, Yummy! *Looks at Bakura, then grins evilly* Hehehehe. We gotta go. *Grabs Bakura and drags him to her room* Ja ne. BYE BIES DIDDLY DYES!!! ^_^ yummy. ^_^  
  
Rhamana 


	2. The Surprise

Now, it will be three years after that, cos, well some of the stuff I have planned may be a bit sudden for the next day kinda thing. Bakura has moved in with Rhamana, and they are quite. err, what's the word?! Ok, they are in love, and are going out. They have been for three years.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, unless I can get past security, then it and Bakura *winks at Bakura* *Bakura blushes* (AWW!) are mine for the taking! Bwahahahaha!!! Yami Yuugi-What?! Rhamana-Nothing. Blah Blah Blah. I'll let you know, like I already told you. Why are you wasting time reading this?! Get on with my story now!!! Please?! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2-The Surprise  
  
Three years later at Rhamana's apartment, nothing much had changed, except the fact that she had been sharing her bed for the past three years. With Bakura. (Duh! ^_^) 'Ohh, my head.' She mumbled as she sat up and switched off her alarm clock. When she felt Bakura's naked upper body cling to her back, she jumped as he hugged her. 'Hey Rhamana! How are you feeling today?' He asked cheerfully. 'Hey Bakura.' She replied, turning round to give him a hug back. 'I'm feeling great! But I've just gotta go and take a shower. My head is pounding.' 'Yeah' he grinned sheepishly. 'We didn't get much sleep last night did we?' 'I know! Who knew video games were sooo addictive?!' She laughed. 'See ya in a bit Bakura.' 'K.' he grinned, watching Rhamana slip on her dressing gown and go into the bathroom. Then, he started to have naughty thoughts. 'Hmm. Rhamana's just gone in the shower, so why am I still in here?' he laughed evilly as he got up, adjusted his black silk boxer shorts (Mmmm. ^_^ *Grins evilly*) and went in hot pursuit of Rhamana.  
  
As he slinked into the bathroom quietly, he heard singing, but no music. 'Hmm. Must be an accappella on the radio.' He thought to himself. (That means the lyrics with no music)As he got closer to the steamed up bathroom, he saw the frosted glass shower, and more importantly, Rhamana was in it. Then he realised that it was Rhamana who was doing the singing, not the radio! 'Wow,' he thought. 'She has such a good singing voice! And she's a real looker too! Not like in high school. She was really, really thin. She scared me half the time!. He threw his voice, so it sounded like he was outside the door. 'Hey, Rhamana!' 'Yeah Bakura?' She called back, rinsing the herbal shampoo out of her hair. 'Do you mind if I have a shower too?' He asked, with a grin, edging closer to the door of the shower. The frosted glass hid him from her view, but she knew he was there. It was so obvious, as shed heard him bang into and curse the screen she'd bought a year ago, to bring the Japanese theme of her bathroom together. She smiled as she replied that of course he could have a shower, and when did he want it? 'NOW!!!' He shouted, flinging the shower door open. He had originally just planned to open the door, and make Rhamana squeal, but he was the one that was doing the squealing, because as soon as he flung the door open, Rhamana grabbed him and pulled him inside the shower. 'Ha ha ha ha ha! Who's gotten the last laugh now, Bakura?' She said, as she pressed his body up against the cold tiles, pinning him. 'Err, me?' Bakura replied, his white hair falling wet around his shoulders. As soon as Rhamana eased off, due to confusion over his answer, he seized the opportunity (and Rhamana) and pinned her against the tiles. 'Ohh, that's cold! O.K. Bakura.' She purred sexily. 'You win.' 'Oh? And what's my winners prize?' He asked, grinning at the auburn beauty. 'Hmm, whatever takes your fancy?' She replied coyly, pressing herself against him. 'Mmm, I like the sound of that!' He grinned, grabbing her, and saying- 'I choose. you!' before kissing her. 'Hmmm! Do I get a losers prize?' She asked, breaking away momentarily. 'I suppose so, but what would that be?' He asked, pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. 'Hmm, I think I'll leave that up to you!' She giggled, breaking away from him and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel round herself and throwing one at Bakura. 'I've got a good idea, but you can't come back here till 7 o clock!' He said, thinking. 'That's o.k, I have to work till 7 anyway!' She replied, wondering what the surprise was going to be. 'What time will you be home then Rhamana?' Bakura asked, figuring out his plan in his head, whilst drying his hair. 'Erm, let me see, oh, I'll finish work at about 7:30 at the latest, meaning I'd be home about 7:50 at the latest. That o.k.?' She replied, slinking into the bedroom, and choosing and putting on her black knee length skirt and a white blouse. 'Fine. What time are you going? To work that is.' He asked 'In about half an hour' Rhamana replied, getting an evil grin on her face. 'Enough time left for this!! *Rhamana grabs him and they have a nice long smooch. ^_^* 'I'll see you tonight then! I won't be late!' She shouted as she opened the door, grabbed her jacket and blew him a kiss. As soon as he heard the door shut, he went about to set his plan in motion. Rhamana had left him an extra key to their apartment, as he was always losing his, and he told her he would have to go out to get the surprise ready. He picked up the key and smiled as he said- 'Rhamana, I am going to give you the best surprise of your life.' And with that, he walked back into his and Rhamana's room, where he picked up the phone and his wallet, and checking how much money he had, dialled the florists. 'Hello? Can I order a bunch of roses please? Six white and six red. When will they be ready please? Right. I will be along to pick them up then. Thank you. Good bye. He then went to his wardrobe and pushed the jumpers and jeans aside and picked out his white tuxedo (Swoon! ^_^) , put it into a bag and walked into town.  
  
Meanwhile, Rhamana was on her lunch break. She had just started work as a typist for a big business firm about 3 months ago. 'Hey there Rhamana! You look happy!' Said one of her new friends. This was true. She looked like she was going to burst with happiness any second. 'Oh hi Umusi! Yeah, my boyfriend, is planning me a surprise, and I was wondering what it would be.' She blushed, snapping out of the trance she had been in since this morning. 'You don't say!' Umusi smirked. 'So what's his name? Where does he live? How long have you known him?' Rhamana laughed at her friend's questions. 'Well, lets see, his name is Bakura, he used to live two blocks away from me,-' 'Used to?' Umusi cut in, giggling. Rhamana blushed. 'Yeah, he has lived at my apartment for the past three years. And I've known him nearly all my life! Oh yeah, that reminds me, I can't go out with you girls tonight, because of Bakura's surprise!' 'Ooh! Well, that's o.k. We don't mind, do we girls?' All Rhamana's friends were listening with great interest at Rhamana's man. 'No, of course we don't mind! You have a great time tonight Rhamana!' They all chorused. 'Don't worry we won't disturb you two love birds!' Said Umusi with a laugh. *The bell rings, signalling the end of the lunch break* 'Well Umusi, I gotta go now!! See you later!' Rhamana called. 'See you Rhamana! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Umusi laughed, waving after her friend.  
  
Back at Rhamana's house, Bakura had on some old clothes he had slipped into when he got back from the drycleaners with his tux. He also had on an apron he had found in Rhamana's kitchen pantry. He was cooking a dinner for two, him and Rhamana, obviously. The table had a white silk cloth on it, and in the middle was a vase, with the red and white roses in. Either side of that were red candles, he had dimmed the lights and had music playing softly in the background. He looked at his watch. 'Half past seven.' He thought to himself. 'Rhamana will be back soon. Good. It's almost ready anyway.' He got two plates out of the oven, and put the dinner on them. Chicken, vegetables and rice. Then, he got two dessert dishes out, and spooned his homemade trifle into them, then put them in the fridge. He also got out two tall wine glasses, and put a bottle of red wine into the wine bucket, and put that on the table. Then he laid the table, put the plates on, and looked at the clock again. '7:47. She'll be here any minute.' He smiled, looking forward to treating Rhamana to this meal.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Wow! Bakura can cook! That's cool. He can come and cook for me any day! Hehehehe. Oooh! Wonder what I'll make of the fuss Bakura is making over me? Well, if you wanna find out, keep reading. By the way, Umusi is just a name I made up for a friend, and NO me and Bakura DID NOT do 'it'. Note that he was wearing boxer shorts, and I was wearing my chemise, so we just shared my bed. (That night. #^_^# ) Mmm, I'd share my real bed with Bakura any day. Huh? You're still here? Aww man! Now everyone knows my secret fantasy! =P Bye Bies!  
  
Rhamana 


	3. Can't remember the title!

Right, I noticed some people didn't much care for the content in the last chapter, but there's no more of that sort of stuff here on in. ^^ Nothing more to worry about. ^^  
  
Chapter 3-I Should Have Been There.  
  
O.k, the title may have given parts away, but things aren't always what they seem. Read on to find out what I mean.  
  
Meanwhile, 7:49, Rhamana is walking home, listening to her Walkman. Happily, she listens to one of her favourite songs on the tape, 'Oh Starry Knight'. (AN: Full rights to Sailor Moon, this is the song Rae sings at the autumn festival.) As she walks on, some of the papers out of her case fall out, and flutter in the gently summer breeze. 'Stupid case.' She muttered, turning her tape up and catching her papers. As she goes after the papers, she hums along with the tune.  
  
'Oh Starry Knight, You are the one that I dream of, Oh Starry Knight.'  
  
Back at Rhamana's house, it's nearly eight 'o'clock. The television is playing softly in the background. Bakura is starting to get worried. He picks up the phone and Rhamana's address book, and leafs through it, until he finds a number entitled 'work'. He dials the number, and waits to hear Umusi's voice answer the phone. 'Hello? How can I help you?' Umusi asks the other end of the telephone. 'Hello. Err, can you please tell me if Miss Rhamana Julita is still working? Only, she's late home, and I was getting a little worried about her.' Bakura asked the other parson on the phone *He doesn't know many of Rhamana's friends* 'Oh Hi! You must be Bakura?' She asked, grinning to herself. 'Err, yes, that's my name. Has Rhamana mentioned me or something?' He replied, a little taken back. 'Oh yes, all through lunch. My name's Umusi. I'm one of Rhamana's closest friends here.' 'Oh hello Umusi. Nice to meet you, or at least, your voice. Anyway, about Rhamana, is she still there?' Umusi was shocked. It was over half an hour since Rhamana left. 'Um, no, she's not here. Why, is she not back home yet?' she asked worriedly, looking at the clock on the wall opposite her desk. 'No, I thought she might have been held back at work or something.' Bakura answered, also getting increasingly worried. His eyes strayed towards the television screen, and noticed that there was a news bulletin on. 'We are live at the scene of the accident, where a typist for a local business firm has just been seen to be hit by a joy rider in a hit and run incident. We now join Sam Kanaka live at the accident scene. Sam, Can you please report on the accident?' 'Yes. It would seem that the typist, a young woman, was chasing some papers that fell out her briefcase. I have an eyewitness here with me. Sir, can you please tell me what happened?' 'Yes. The girl, as you said, was chasing her papers, when the joy riders screamed round the corner in a blue Jaguar, mounted the curb, and hit the poor girl head on. She saw them coming, but didn't have a chance. She looked rooted to the spot. Then, before she was hit, she raised her hands up, and screamed, 'I'm sorry, Bak-!' The joy riders didn't stop.' 'Thank you sir. The young girl has just been taken to Central Hospital. The paramedics have her in a stable condition. This is Sam Kanaka, reporting live.' 'Thank you Sam. In other news.' 'Dear God, no. Umusi, I've got to go. I've just seen the news. I.I think she may have been knocked over.' Bakura stammered, before putting the phone down. He switched of the t.v, the cooker, and grabbed his denim jacket before running out, slamming the door after him. His mind was all a whirl. 'Why Rhamana, and why now?' He thought as he ran to the hospital, his heart pounding.  
  
Back at Rhamana's house, the candles flickered as a breeze from the shutting door hit them and went out.  
  
'Excuse me, I need to find someone. She was just brought in, a girl. She. was in a. hit and run.' Bakura panted to the receptionist. 'Yes. Just a minute.' The receptionist said to Bakura, and typed something into the computer she was sitting in front of. 'What is her name, please?' 'Rhamana. Rhamana Julita.' He answered, shaking. 'I know this may sound insensitive,' The receptionist started, looking over her glasses, 'But please calm down. She's fine. The doctors have just given her a few stitches and cleaned her up. You can go see her if you like.' 'Yes please. Where.where is she?' Bakura asked, calmer now he knew she was o.k. 'Jean, will you take him to see Rhamana?' Asked the receptionist. 'Yes. This way please.' Said a young nurse, beckoning to Bakura to follow her. 'Oh, god. Rhamana!' He whispered when he saw frail form of Rhamana in the hospital bed, strapped up to an ECG machine. 'I'll leave you alone for a bit.' The young nurse said, walking out and shutting the door gently behind her. 'Hi Bakura.' She replied weakly. 'Sorry. if I ruined.the surprise.' Bakura couldn't bear it any longer. His eyes filled up with tears of mixed emotions, love, relief, and sadness. 'Oh, Rhamana, that doesn't matter, we can do it again. But there was one little thing that I don't want to wait to do.' At this, he got down on one knee. 'Rhamana,' He began nervously. 'Rhamana, as we both know, I've loved you for a long time. but, I was wondering if we could make it official, and you would do me the great honour, of. of.What I'm trying to say is. Rhamana?' 'Yes Bakura?' She replied, guessing what was going to happen next. 'Rhamana, will you. marry me?' He finished, blushing like crazy.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Oooh!!! This is just like one of those soaps!!! Yay! ^_^ All mushy and lovey dovey!! I like ^_^ What I REALLY like is that Bakura is marrying Rhamana! HE'S REALLY MINE NOW!!! Eh Bakura Chan? Bakura- *Blush* You know I love you, Rhamana! *Pulls her over and smooches the living daylights outta her* ^_^ Rhamana- Mmmm! ^ ^ Yes, I know it's short, but I've been really busy, and I'm going out tonight, so I can stick it for a while. (Hey! A girl's gotta have a social life ya know? - That's what we used to tell our form tutor in high school, but he'd never listen, and just give us LOADS of homework _ Oh well, I'm in college now, so they can stick their work, I'll do it if I want to, and won't if I don't! ^_^ I do it anyway, I wanna pass the course! ^_^) Anyway, okaydokay! Gotta go! Bye! *Grabs Bakura and runs off with him in tow*  
  
Rhamana 


	4. Next Instalment in 'Hearts and Love'

Hi Guys! I'm back! Just got some ideas on where this fic could go. Unfortunately, If I stick with what's in my head, which I usually don't (Thank God for that!) I'll be VERY unpopular with all the Bakura fan girls.. So I don't think I will go with my head in this case. *All Bakura's fan girls breathe a sigh of relief* Or will I?! All Bakura's fan girls - Eep! Me- ^_^ Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him or anything! Otherwise he can't marry me!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4- The Next Instalment in 'Of Hearts and Love'  
  
Just ignore the title, really stupid idea, kinda like the soap titles. ^_^ BTW- //-// =Bakura/Rhamana talking to Ryou/Y. Rhamana and /-/ = Ryou/Y. Rhamana talking to Bakura/Rhamana.  
  
'Will you marry me, Rhamana?' Bakura asked nervously and gently. 'I.I don't know.' Rhamana stuttered. 'I'm sorry Bakura, this has all come as a bit of a shock. I would love to say yes, but I think I need a day or two to think about it. You don't think any less of me, do you?' 'No, of course not! I should be sorry Rhamana, asking you while you're lying in a hospital bed. You can take as much time as you want to, and please *Takes her hand* please promise me you won't feel any pressure either way, O.K?' He asked earnestly. 'Yes, O.K. Bakura. I'm glad you're such a nice guy.' Replied Rhamana, putting her hand behind his head and stroking his icy white hair. 'I love you so much Bakura.' And with that, she gently brought his head closer to hers. closer.closer until their lips met. As they broke away, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, Rhamana's thoughts weren't as peaceful as they could have been. 'Why didn't I just say yes?!' Rhamana heart screamed at her. Then her head came into play. 'Rhamana, you know you love him, but still, you're not sure, are you? Why? What is it that stops you from committing? Is it the commitment that terrifies you so? And what about all those years ago in high school, with Joey?'  
  
*Flashback* 'Joey? Can I talk to you?' 'Sure, Rhamana. What is it?' 'Joey? *Blushing* I don't know if you've noticed during all the years we have known each other, but I.I think I love.you.' 'Rhamana..' 'I know I know, you love someone else.' 'I'm sorry Rhamana.' *Joey walked off* 'Joey.' *Turns on her heel, tears welling up in her green/hazel and goes to run, but runs into someone. Someone warm.* 'Rhamana? Are you o.k? You're crying over Joey, aren't you?' The voice was gentle, almost calming. And it wasn't the tone she'd heard from her friends, to 'Forget that loser, Joey' It was one that spoke with. love? Rhamana looked up to see a young boy, about her age, but there was something startling about him. He had chocolate brown eyes, warm and kind, and hair as white as a polar bear.. 'Oh Bakura.' *Throws arms around him* 'Sshhh. Let it out. Let it out. I'll look after you. hold you while you cry.' *Bakura gently put his arms around her, and with one hand, stroked her dark brown hair. *End of Flashback*  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura had the same flash back, and his heart was more at peace than Rhamana's, because he knew that whatever the choice Rhamana made, it was bound to be the right one. Then, there was a knock on the door, and Umusi's head popped round the corner. 'Yes nurse, this is my friend, thank you.' She said quietly, smiling from the nurse, to Rhamana, then to the boy with the icy white mane, whom she would soon find out was Bakura. 'Hey, Rhamana, how ya feelin'?' Umusi asked, perching on the end of Rhamana's bed. 'Oh, as well as can be expected, considering I was nearly roadkill.' She replied, with a forced grin. Umusi could tell she wasn't really in the joking mood, so she became more serious with what she said and how she said it. 'Anyway, Umusi, how did you know I was in the hospital' Asked a confused Rhamana. 'Well, you know your fella?' Rhamana grinned at Bakura as she replied. 'Yeah?' 'Well, him and I were having a nice chat about you, he phoned because the dear was worried about you, and then, he went deadly silent for about five minutes, then mumbled something about you being run over and slammed the phone down!' She replied, scratching her head as she arched her eyebrows. 'That silence would have been when the news item was on.' Bakura calmly said, thinking. 'But, that would make you. let me guess, Bakura, right? Umusi asked. 'Correct.' Said Rhamana, grinning at her momentarily confused friend. 'Err, I'll leave you two alone for a bit.' Said Bakura, seeing the grins on both their faces. Bakura walked out and down to the vending machine, and got a soda. He leaned against the wall as he opened it and took a sip. It felt good, the sweet taste of the fruit juice hitting the back of his neck. 'Hmm. I wonder what those two are gonna talk about' He smiled to himself and thought of Rhamana and Umusi, sitting and giggling. Back inside, they were doing just that. Rhamana felt better, as she had had some painkillers, and they had made her slightly more bubbly and open then Umusi had ever heard her be before. 'So, guess why Bakura was sooo red before he went out?' She giggled, on a slight high from the painkillers. 'Why?' Asked Umusi, finding it difficult to match Rhamana's happy high. 'He. He asked me..' Rhamana started, turning slightly more serious as she finished, 'To.marry. him.' 'And what did you say?!' Asked Umusi, excited and jealous for her friend. 'I. didn't give him an answer yet. And I don't know why yet, before you even ask. I.I don't know, it's like I'm scared to commit, ya know?' 'Hmm, well, maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to?' Umusi said, complete seriousness taken over her face. Rhamana sighed. 'You know you're right, Umusi. Could you find him for me? I'm a little *Giggle* tied down at the minute.' She giggled, looking at the drip tubes on her wrists, and ECG cables on her chest. Umusi nodded and headed for the door. 'Oh yeah, Umusi? Seriousness is sooo not your colour.' Umusi smiled as she said- 'O.K. Rhamana. You know best. I'll find Bakura, and I'll probably come and visit you tomorrow, O.K.? I'll tell the girls you're fine, so expect a lotta visitors tomorrow! See ya!' 'Bye Umusi! Now, where shall I start to tell him?' Rhamana pondered, as she waited for the Albino beauty, Bakura, to come to talk to her.  
  
As Umusi walked briskly down the long, winding hospital corridor, she passed the vending machine where Bakura had been standing, and carried on to the reception at the front of the hospital. She smiled at the receptionist, and walked out. 'Hmm, where could Bakura have gotten to?' She pondered, looking round at the beautiful flower beds, over to where there were benches, and couldn't see him. 'Maybe the receptionist has seen him.' She thought, as she turned on her heel and walked back into the hospital. 'Excuse me, but have you seen a young man, err, he has chocolate brown eyes, ice white hair, and he's about this tall? You have? Where is he please? Thank you very much.' Umusi walked off down the way the receptionist pointed, and soon found Bakura in the hospital shop, looking at some bunches of flowers. 'Which would Rhamana like best? Some roses, carnations or lilies?' He wondered, as his hand hovered over the bouquets, fingertips stroking the silk like petals of the flowers. 'Hey Bakura, they for me?' Umusi asked, standing behind Bakura, giggling. 'No, Umusi.' Answered Bakura, turning and grinning back at the blonde haired woman. 'They're for Rhamana.' 'Duh.' 'But I can't decide which she would like the most. Do you have any idea?' He asked. 'Well, lets see, I know she can't stand lilies, she thinks their place is in a morgue. Err, I'm not sure about roses, or carnations, to tell the truth. But I will tell ya something I know she definitely likes! 'What's that, dare I asked?' He smiled. 'Well, something all women like! Chocolate! Hehehehe.' Bakura chuckled at Umusi, she was so innocent and carefree, but she could be so serious as well. 'Good idea, Umusi. I got her some roses this morning; they're on the table back at home. Oh well. Never mind. I'm just glad she's well.' 'Yeah, that's something to be glad for. Oh yeah, Bakura, Rhamana asked me to find you and tell you that she needs to speak with you, o.k.? So when you're done here, go back to Rhamana, K?' 'K, Umusi. Are you going home now?' Bakura asked the woman. Umusi's crystal blue eyes lost a little of their sparkle as she replied. 'Unfortunately, no. I've got to go back to work.' She looked at her watch. 'I'd better hurry! The boss isn't paying me while I'm here! See you again Bakura! And tell Rhamana I said bye, too!' And with that Umusi jogged out of the hospital. 'O.K. Then, I think I will forget the flowers, and just get her some chocolates instead. Hmm, now, which ones?' He pondered, as he went over to the chocolates, where there was an endless selection. 'Hmm, which ones.' He thought, running his slender finger over the boxes, before grabbing one, one that he had seen in Rhamana's house before. 'She must like these ones!' He smiled and took hold of the box, and walked over to the cashier, pulling out his wallet. 'That will be $3:99, please.' The young female cashier said, blushing at the white haired British man. There was no denying that he was VERY handsome. Yet he couldn't see it, and thought himself plain. //Why is she blushing?// /Because she finds you attractive, aibou/ //Why?// /Well, why does Rhamana find you attractive?/ As he talked in his head to Ryou, he handed over the money, and got his change. The cashier put the chocolates in a bag, and gave them to him. She blushed deeper. //Well, Rhamana likes me for my personality, but I don't know about my looks.// /Well, leave it at that then! I would know if she truly loves you aibou, so trust me, she does./ //Thank you Ryou.// /You are welcome, my Aibou./  
  
Back in Rhamana's room, she was still thinking of what to say to Bakura to bring the subject of marriage back up. But soon, the painkillers made her drowsy, and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Or maybe not.  
  
/Dream/  
  
Rhamana is standing on her own, in the middle of a very dark room. 'This looks like the way Yami described the Shadow Realm to us all, so very long ago.' She thought she heard a noise, and whirled round on her heel. 'Hello? Is anybody there?' She called out into the darkness. She saw a figure standing to the left of her. She walked towards the figure, and it unveiled itself from the darkness. It was Bakura. 'Bakura. Where are we?? What are we doing-' She didn't finish. As she walked towards Bakura, he floated away from her. 'Bakura, please, don't. leave. me. alone. .' She found herself losing conciencessness, and falling to one side.  
  
/Dream/  
  
'Rhamana? Are you alright?' She heard the voice say to her. 'Uh? Who?' She began, confused. Who ever it was, she was leaning on them. 'It's me, Rhamana.' The voice said gently to her, and a hand stroked her auburn hair out of her eyes. Rhamana looked up with misty eyes, her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes, and her vision became better. As she looked, she saw it was Bakura. 'Hey Rhamana, Umusi said you wanted to talk to me?' He asked gently, his voice quivering slightly. 'Yeah.' She started, still a little groggy. 'I just wanted to tell you. that. well, you know what we were discussing before? 'Yes, Rhamana?' Bakura answered, calmly. 'Well, I just wanted to say two things. The reason I couldn't give you an answer before was because I am scared to commit, I've been let down a lot in my life.' At this, Bakura's heart sank. //That's that. She's saying no to me. Just trying to break it to me gently.// Ryou was listening with great interest at what Rhamana had to say from his soul room. /Hold on Aibou. Listen to her, she is speaking from her heart, not her head, hear her out./ //Why bother. She won't say yes.// he replied to his Yami sadly. 'Bakura? Were you even listening to me?' She asked gently. *Unbeknownst to Rhamana, Ryou took over Bakura's body, and carried on the conversation, as he felt Bakura might run from the room any second and do something stupid* (There! I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to Bakura, didn't I? And you wouldn't believe me.) 'Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Rhamana. Please, what were you saying?' Ryou said, trying his best to sound like Bakura. It worked. Rhamana couldn't tell the difference in Ryou's voice to Bakura's, probably as she was too wrapped up in what she was saying to notice. Rhamana sighed. 'I said, I've been let down a lot in my life, but, the second thing I wanted to say was, when I'm with you, I don't feel scared. I WANT to commit with you. Yes, Bakura. I would find it the greatest honour to become your wife.' In the soul room, Bakura was listening to it all, and finding it difficult to take in. 'She said yes. SHE SAID YES!!!' He felt so happy, he started to cry.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Yami Rhamana- *Sniff* That's so beautiful. *Cries on Rhamana's shoulder* WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Sniff* Rhamana- O_O Use a tissue, not my sleeve! GROSS! So, whaddya think? Severely mushy and fluffy, innit? Maaayyybe not. O.K., For all of you who wanna see some Yuugi and the gang, stay tuned, cos they might just make an appearance. Yami Rhamana- I hate it when you go all mysterious. Bakura- I like it! ^_^ And remember readers! When Rhamana says 'Might' it almost always means definitely! ^_^ Rhamana- Ass. You know I love you, but do you have to spoil the plot? Yami Rhamana- I don't care for Bakura, but Ryou. now that's a completely different story. hee!! He's so evil. I like that in a lover. *Drools* Rhamana and Bakura- *Arch eyebrows* Bakura- I'll bring him here, if you like! Y. Rhamana- Yay! Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun Fun.. *Hops around while yelling 'fun' at the top of her lungs* *Bakura grabs M. Ring, and bends his will into it. Ryou appears, taking his own form.* Y. Rhamana- *seductively* Hello there, my hoseki. *Giggles* Ryou- Huh? *Turns to Bakura and Rhamana who are grinning like mad.* I hate both of yo-' He was cut short, by Yami Rhamana hugging him tightly, before kissing him senseless. R- //Heehee, Hey Yami, what does he taste of?// Y. R- /Mmm, Honey./ R- O_O O.K.. Hey Bakura, ask Ryou what Yami tastes of! *Giggle* B- *Hehehehe..* Ok. //Hey, Ryou, what does she taste of?// Ryou- (Now enjoying himself immensely) /Mmmm. Jelly tots../ B- O_O Ok... What did you get? R- Honey. And you? B- Jelly Tots. *Both smile* R- Close to home, isn't it? B- Yeap. *Rhamana and Bakura kiss, giving two identical couples.  
  
Sorry about the extensive author's notes. (Again ^_^) Next chapter will follow... NOW!!! Enjoy!  
  
The 'I'll look after you, hold you while you cry' thing was a quote from my English anthology book from my GCSE's. God. Going back two or three years there! ^_^  
  
Rhamana 


	5. IT'S NOT FINISHED YET! Can't remember re...

Hey guys, it's me again. Yes, It's no finished!!!! Gotta looooong way to go yet! ^^ I'm baaacccck! (hehe, I'm like an infestation of insects, extremely hard to get rid of. ^_^) I noticed no-one has reviewed. Bad ppl. ^^ But I'll carry on with this, cos I wanna! ^^ Never know, maybe someday, someone will review. Right, re-cap. Bakura has been thrown into his soul room, Ryou took over and heard Rhamana tell Bakura 'Yes'. Err, More of the cast enter today! ^_^ Y. Rhamana- *Still kissing Ryou* Mmmm. R- O_O Yami! It's been a week since the last author's notes, and you're still at it?! Y.R- Mmmmm *Ignores R.* R- *Sigh.* Oh well, Disclaimer and then on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, haven't a clue who does. I will own it someday though. (Can't see the point in this, cos everyone knows no-one who writes these fics owns the shows they write about, hence the name- 'FAN- fics.' ^_^) I own myself, my Yami, and the chocolates! Mmmm Choccies! ^_^ I wish I own Bakura too.. B- You can have me, If you want me! R- Yay! You can't sue me, cos he came to me willingly! ^_^ Yay! Oh well. Oh with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - She Said Yes.  
  
After Rhamana had finished speaking, Ryou smiled, and went back to the soul room, where Bakura was sitting, dumbstruck. /See, Aibou, I told you she loved you./ //Yes, Ryou, you were right. Thank you for helping me.// /I said it before, and I'll say it again, You are welcome, Aibou./ 'Bakura? Oh God, Bakura are you alright?' Asked a worried Rhamana. Bakura's body had flopped limp on the bed, and Rhamana thought it was shock or something. She tried to perform Mouth to mouth resuss and as her lips came into contact with Bakura's, Bakura took over the body again. He shot bolt upright, and nearly clashed heads with the shock Rhamana. 'Oh my god. You said yes. Do, do you really..?' 'Of course I mean it. What makes you think I don't?' Asked Rhamana. 'Oh, yeah, what just happened?' 'Well, Ryou took over my body, so I wouldn't do anything stupid, and when he came back to the soul room, I was in shock, so I didn't take over my body for a few seconds, making it, well, soulless.' Bakura explained. 'Oh right. So I basically said I would marry Ryou then didn't I?!' Rhamana said with a giggle. 'Yeah, but it's still me, cos I proposed to you!' He said, smiling at her. 'Ok, Bakura, I know, I'm just pulling your leg. So, what now?' 'Umm, this..' Bakura whispered, as he edged closer to Rhamana, took her hand and slid the engagement ring on her finger as he went to kiss her. Their lips moved closer together, closer, closer, until they touched. Rhamana's eyes closed on contact, and her hands went round the back of his neck, and she twisted strands of the white hair around her fingers, as he put his arms around her, and slowly lay her down on the bed, gently. When they broke away, Rhamana lay looking up at Bakura as they brushed noses, blushing slightly. 'Oh, Rhamana. You have made me the happiest man on the Earth.' 'And you have made me the happiest woman.' She sighed back. Just then, there was a knock on the door. 'Come in.' Rhamana said, with a sigh as Bakura sat on the armchair next to her bed. The door opened, and a young male nurse popped his head round the corner. 'Hello Miss Julita. How are you feeling today?' 'Hello doctor. I feel a lot better today. And its not 'Miss' anymore, I suppose.' She giggled, showing him the ring Bakura had given her. 'Oh my, congratulations, you must be the lucky man. What will it be, Mrs Rhamana.' 'Ryou. Mrs Rhamana Ryou.' Bakura replied for her. (Sorry, don't know what his last name is, so I thought this would be kinda cute! Don't shoot me, it's only a fan fic! ^_^) 'A beautiful name. Now, Mrs Ryou, *Smile* I've come to tell you that the results for all your tests are back, and you can go home in about 2 days.' The doctor said to Rhamana. 'Thank you doctor.' She replied. The doctor left the room, and Rhamana carried on talking. 'I should phone a few people, to let them know I'm ok.' 'I'll see if I can find one of those portable phones for you.' Bakura said, standing up. 'Wait a minute. Come here.' She said, beckoning to him. As soon as he came close enough, she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down to her in a searing kiss. 'Ok then, I'll go get that phone.' Bakura grinned sheepishly as he went out of the room, his hair a little messed up. Soon, Bakura came back, with a portable phone. He gave Rhamana some change, as she didn't have any with her, and she called up Umusi, her mother, and some of her other friends and relatives. They were all glad to hear she was ok, but she only told Umusi she had said yes to Bakura. Umusi, on her end of the phone grinned as much as Rhamana did on the other end. Rhamana then called up Yuugi, Triston, Tea, Joey and her cousins Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Amazingly, even with all that calling, she still had some change to spare. Soon after, Bakura and Rhamana were just talking, when Bakura remembered her present. Or rather, Ryou remembered it, and reminded Bakura about it. 'Oh, Rhamana, I almost for got!' He exclaimed, looking at the forgotten bag on the foot of the bed. /Almost? You did forget!/ Chuckled Ryou in his soul room. //Alright, Ryou.// 'Err, I got these for you.' Bakura blushed, as he gave Rhamana the bag with the chocolates in. She opened the bag, and smiled. 'Thank you, my love.' She said, throwing her arms around him. At the display of affection, which was somewhat unexpected, Bakura blushed, then wrapped his arms around Rhamana. Just then, the door was knocked on again, and in came the small figure of Mokuba, followed closely by Seto. 'Mokuba, you shouldn't run in a hospital. People are here to rest and recover from accidents, and you could cause an accident by running around here.' Seto said calmly, ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionately. 'Sorry big brother.' Mokuba replied, sitting on one of the other chairs in the room. 'How are you feeling, cousin Rhamana?' Mokuba asked, swinging his legs to and fro. 'Oh, a lot better for seeing you two, cousins Mokuba and Seto! Come here and give me a Biiig hug! *Mokuba jumped off the chair and carefully hugged Rhamana, Seto did the same.* Bakura looked confused. 'I didn't know you three were cousins.' He said, looking from Seto, Mokuba and Rhamana. 'We're not really.' Rhamana explained. 'I am really related to Gozaburo Kaiba, the horrible man who adopted the boys when they were small. I would look after them while my uncle Kaiba was busy getting drunk, which was nearly all the time, and Seto, do you mind me telling him this, Seto?' 'Of course not. Please, carry on.' Seto smiled. (Seto smiling?! A first ^_^) 'Well, Seto used to call me his Mom at first, but I'm only about 3 years older than him, and we ended up getting strange looks, so I asked him if he would mind calling me sister or cousin instead. So he called me his cousin, and well, I guess it's just stuck after all these years.' Rhamana finished, ruffling Seto's hair affectionately. 'Oh.' Was all Bakura could stutter after the explanation. 'But, now cousins, we have an extra addition to the family!' Rhamana laughed, extending her fingers, and showing the Kaiba brothers her engagement ring. 'Ohh, it's beautiful..' Said Mokuba in awe, as the gemstone in it glittered and the prisms fell on his tanned face. 'Yes, very beautiful, and I take it the Albino one over there is the new addition as you put it?' Seto asked, also in awe of the glittering jewel. 'Yes, I am. I'm glad you all like the ring, it's an heirloom from my mother's side of my family, and it first belonged to my great, great grandmother.' Bakura said, looking at the ring on his bride-to-be's finger. It obviously had a lot of sentimental value to him. 'I was meaning to ask you where the ring came from, as it is a very old design, and there aren't many like it around anymore.' Started Rhamana, looking at the ring also. 'Are you sure you want to give it to me?' 'Well, I don't have any sisters, or it would have gone to the eldest of them, so this seemed like the best way to keep it in the family, on the girls side.' Bakura smiled. 'Thank You, Bakura. Just for being your sweet self.' Rhamana smiled. At this, Bakura blushed.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Aww, another fluffy chapter! ^_^ *Catches Y. Rhamana pointing her fingers down her throat.* Ahem? Y. Rhamana- huh? Eep! *Angel halo* Rhamana- That's better. ^_^ Anyway, next chapter. I've stopped bothering doing Disclaimers after each chapter, cos lets face it, It's preety obvious I don't and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I wish I could. Maybe, if one of my distant relatives owns it, they may give it to me as a birthday present for my 18th! Yay! That would be cool! Then I could say that I legally own Bakura! ^_^ *BIG cheesy grin* Then I would make better episodes, and put better relationships and hell, some actual relationships would be nice! (I only have access to the English Version, I'm English and poor, so I can't afford the Japanese Version. ;-; ) English Versions of Japanese Anime suck, but it's better than nothing, so I'm just gonna stop complaining now. ON WITH CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
Rhamana 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action Please.  
  
Don't sue over the chapter title! I don't own The King (of rock and roll that is) God rest his soul, I just love that new song that's come out, the one mixed by JunkieXL. (If you're wondering, he got ordered to change his name to JXL out of respect to Elvis.) On with the fic!!! (BTW, in the following duel, I make up how many life points are taken, cos IT'S MY FRICKIN' FIC!!! ^_^ Tristan- That's Boogice! Rhamana- Do you wanna be in my fic or not, cos I can just have you fall down a ravine, ya know? T- Eep! *shuts up* Now, finally, ON WITH THE FIC!!!)  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open again, and in came Yuugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Serenity, all burden with flowers, chocolates and fruit. 'My my, this is getting quite a room full!' Laughed Rhamana. 'Konnichiwa to all of you!' 'Hi Rhamana! Grandpa said get well soon, and he wishes he could come and see you, and so does Ukari.' (Ukari is Yuugi's girlfriend, according to me! ^_^ She is also one of my characters.) 'Thank you Yuugi. Tell them I said a great big hello right back at 'em!' 'Hello Rhamana. How are you feeling?' Asked Yami, quite seriously, as always. He looked at Seto, who blushed, then looked back to Rhamana. 'Oh, you know, Yami. Same as always.' Rhamana smiled at the Dark King. Rhamana's Yami had been quite head over heels in love with Yami in ancient Egypt, and Yami had been enthralled with Rhamana's Yami. (Y. Rhamana will now be know as Rhama.) Yami broke the long silence that ensued. 'By the way, how's Rhama? Is she around?' 'I'll call her, if you like?' 'You would? Thank you.' Rhamana focused her energy on the Millennium Orb, which materialised as Rhamana spoke and thought about it. Soon, the Orb glowed, enveloping Rhamana, and Rhama appeared, taking her own form. Rhama looked dazed and confused, as Rhamana had come to the soul room, and said there was someone who wanted to see her again. Rhamana wouldn't tell her who it was, just made her go and see for herself. As she took her own form, which was identical to Rhamana, but a bit taller, she opened her eyes, similar in shape to Yami's, but a dazzling Emerald green in colour. As she opened them, they focused on Rhamana, then went round the room, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, a girl she didn't know, little Yuugi and then finally, her eyes rested on Yami. 'Pharaoh. Its really you!' Rhama squealed, as she ran into the arms of her lover from all those centuries ago. 'Oh Ramius, I missed you so!' 'Yami, you never told us your name was Ramius!' Yuugi said, shocked. 'Well, you never asked.' Yami/Ramius replied, matter-of-factly, with Rhama still in his arms. Rhama rolled her eyes. For a joke, Ramius mimicked her. 'Oh Ramius, you're still the same as always! My love.' 'My Hikari. Ashiteru.' 'My Yami. Ashiteru mo. (Aww! That's so cute! They're calling each other their light and dark! I did this for a Yin/Yang harmony thing.) 'Oh! Is that what I think it is?!' Yelled Yuugi, pointing at Rhamana's finger. Bakura jumped at Yuugi's sudden outburst. 'Yes, it is. I'm engaged.' Rhamana smiled at Yuugi's innocent expression of surprise. Joey's face fell. Only Serenity noticed it though, so she put her arm around him. She knew he had loved Rhamana, but had been too shy to tell her. (Joey shy?! That's a first! ^_^) 'Who are you engaged to, Rhamana?' Asked Tristan. 'Hehehehe, Take a wild guess!' Giggled Rhamana, looking at Seto. 'YOU'RE ENGAGAED TO KAIBA??!!' Tea screeched. Her face fell also, as she loved Kaiba. 'Hahahaha!! Engaged to my cousin? No! Hahahahaha!! Ohh, that's so funny. Owch..' 'Are you O.K. Rhamana?' Asked a worried Bakura. 'Yes, the laughter just hurt my sides.' Rhamana answered, taking Bakura's hand and patting it gently. All the others in the room besides Seto, Ramius, Rhama and Mokuba shot each other weird glances. Seto gave them all 'Oh my god, can't you figure it out' looks, and then it clicked. 'Bakura?!' Joey started. He could feel jealousy bubbling in his blood, but Serenity put her hand on his shoulder, and it calmed him down. 'Thanks, lil sis.' 'Wow. Congrats to both of you!' Smiled Yuugi, awkwardly.  
  
Rhamana could sense the tension in the room and telepathically spoke to Rhama. //What should I do to ease the tension in the atmosphere?// /Well, you could just ride it out Aibou./ Rhama was too busy with Ramius to take any real seriousness in Rhamana's question. //Rhama! That's not very helpful!// /Ok, Ok, just kidding, try challenging Ramius to a duel or something./ //Better idea *mental evil grin* I'll challenge Joey. Hehehe.// /What ever you say, Hikari./ 'Joey!' Rhamana started. Joey's head snapped up. 'Joseph Wheeler! I challenge you to a duel!' Joey's eyes nearly popped out their sockets. 'Me?! Duel you?! Here? Now!?' Joey stuttered. He knew he didn't stand a chance. 'Yes you Chihuahua, Yes duel her, yes here, and yes now.' Seto smirked. He hadn't called the blonde twerp a Chihuahua in years. It felt good. 'KAIBA'S YOUR COUSIN?!' Screeched Tea. It had only just reached home. (She's as thick as a 2 by 4. ^_^) 'Oh, yeah. I'll explain after I take the puppy for a walk. ^_^ Right Joey! Prepare to duel. Ramius, would you do the honours? 'Sure! *Yami's trademark duelling smirk* IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!' *Rhamana pulls her duellist deck out of cyber space using the Millennium Orb, (Y.R- O-o' Can she really do that? R- *shrugs* I dunno. But it's my fic, so she can. ^_^ Y.R- *sigh* Sometimes, I worry about you. R- I worry about you all the time) and Seto gives them both the transportable Holodecks he had with him, so he could challenge Rhamana to a duel if she was up to it.* Life points 2000, each player shuffled the others deck. The players drew their hands. Yuugi flipped a coin. 'Heads or tails, Rhamana?' 'Heads. Joey needs the tail.' She smirked, much to the amusement of Seto. 'Good one, cousin.' He laughed. 'It's tails. Joey, your move first.' 'OK! *He flashes the peace sign* Be prepared to lose Rhamana!' 'I very much doubt it!' Giggled Rhamana, sitting up in the bed. 'OK, I play the FlameSwordsman in attack mode!' *F.S. appears on Joey's Holodeck* 'I play the Mystic Elf in attack mode, and play Mokou, The Magical Mist! Plus, I play this card face down.' *Mystic Elf appears, chanting a spell. M.T.M.M. shrouds her. The face down card appears in the form of an orange circle.* Joey grinned. He knew that the face down card must be another monster card, Rhamana always played like that. 'O.K., I will use the F.S. to attack your Mystic Elf, and bring your life points down by 100! FlameSwordsman, attack! *Nothing happened.* 'Wha?! But, but my Swordsman should have obliterated that Elf!' Joey said, confused, as Rhamana's Mystic Elf was still on the playing field. 'Ahh, Joey. You had forgotten that I played Mokou also, didn't you? It raises my Elf's attack and defence points by 200, and weakens your FlameSwordsman by 100! MYSTIC ELF! Attack!' *M.E. attacks, F.S. go bye- bye.* 'Heh heh, It doesn't matter, cause I have the one card that will bring you down! Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack the Mystical Elf!' 'Ahahahahh! You forgot my face down card, didn't you, puppy boy? Hehe. MIRROR FORCE! And, because Mystic Elf has been chanting a spell all this time, her strength has increased! MYSTIC ELF! ATTACK THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! Bye-bye Red Eyes.' Rhamana smirked at the blonde kid. *Joey's life points go down by 400. Score- 2000- 1500* Bakura and everyone else, except Seto, Yuugi, Ramius and Rhama looked on in amazement. 'Wow, she's as good as Yami, err I mean Ramius!' Tea exclaimed. 'Well, she should be, I did teach her! And, you can just call me Yami.' Yami said, blushing. 'Why, has the name just stuck now?' Asked Yuugi, looking up at his Yami. 'No, it's just confusing the authoress and the readers no end.' He replied. 'Oh. Yeah.' Smirked Yuugi. 'Now, back to the duel.' Muttered Rhama, who was in Yami's arms, and totally absorbed with her Aibou's high skill level. 'Hehehe, not too pleased, are we, Joey?' Giggled Rhamana. 'I don't lose easily! In fact the only three people to ever actually beat me are standing in this room now! Seto, Yami and Yuugi! And that was a very long time ago. We're gonna have to duel again sometime, guys.' 'Yeah Big Brother, I'd like to see you duel Rhamana!' Cried Mokuba, excited. 'Maybe later, Mokuba. She still has to neuter this Chihuahua.' Grinned Seto. Yuugi and Yami just smirked. They both would have loved to duel Rhamana again. She was as good as they come, basically. 'Now, I play the ultimate card in my deck! Coriba! *The small brown fuzz ball appeared on the holodeck.*  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! ^_^ Y.R.- You sure are! *sweatdrop.* Bakura- I like it when you're evil. *grin* R- Mmm, I like your off-screen attitude! It rocks! Bakura- Thanks. *Grin turns into woman-seducing evil grin.* Oh well, next chappie will be with you soon. (Sorry about all my author's notes after each chapter, It helps me keep track of where I am! ^_^)Anyway, I'll see you soon, with more chappies hopefully. Bye Bye!  
  
Rhamana 


	7. DejaVu's fix

Hey Minna! I'm back! And with chapter 7 too! ^_^ I'm sooo good to you guys. Anyway, before I give you chapter 7, a quick re-cap. Chapter 6.- Everyone finds out Rhamana is engaged to Bakura, We find out that Yami's real name is Ramius, (Hi Ramius from SpaceBattles, your name sounded the most Egyptian that I could think of!) Rhama and Ramius were ancient lovers from Yami's past, Rhamana challenges Joey to a duel and is currently beating the snot out of him! ^_^ Hehe. (Sorry if I make myself sound too good, I know I'm not really the best at anything, so it's nice to dream, innit?! ^_^) Chapter 7 now follows...  
  
Chapter 7- The Battle  
  
Joey grinned from ear to ear. 'Coriba is one of the weakest monsters in the game. She must have lost it, calling it the ultimate monster in her deck!' He thought to himself. I now end my turn by playing another face down card.' 'I play the Celtic Guardian in defence mode! (I know C.G. is in Yuugi's/Yami's deck. I'm just remembering cards I have seen from the series, K? K.) It's not worth my attacking your Coriba, so I end my turn.' Joey grinned. He thought he had her pinned. He was sure wrong! 'Hahahaha.' 'Hey, why's yuz laughin'?' Asked a confused Joey to Rhamana. 'Hehe, I'm laughing,' She replied, 'because you just fell for the biggest trap in the history of the world. One Coriba has 100 attack points, but, if using the multiply card, you have the highest attack power! Stronger than I'd say, A Blue Eyes White Dragon, eh, Seto?' 'Correct.' Seto grinned at his cousin. 'Oh, no!!' Joey groaned. 'I use Multiply on my one Coriba to make it into many!! *Coriba turns into many hundreds* Coriba! Self Destruct! And, because it's only the one card, I only lose 100 life points. Hehehe. *Celtic Guardian is blown to kingdom come.* (Score 1900- 1000) So, Joey, ya give?' 'Not likely, Rhamana.' Smirked Joey. 'What? But I've destroyed the three best monsters in your deck and I still have to pull my strongest out of my deck yet!' Rhamana replied, a bit surprised. 'Yeah, well, I did defeat Mai and that was quite a surprise.' He said, grinning proudly. 'MmmHmm..' Yuugi smirked. He knew it was a with a slim chance that he defeated her. Joey then pulled another card out of his deck. He smirked. 'Now, Rhamana, you will face the wrath of The Baby Dragon!! *Baby Dragon appears on the playing field.* 'Oh boy, here we go. I bet you are planning on using the Time Wizard to speed up time?' 'Correct Rhamana. I have that in my hand.' Joey grinned. 'Oh well. I play my Dark Magician and Darkness Queen both in attack mode!' *Dark Magician and Darkness Queen appear on the field* Darkness Queen is dressed in a black/purple robe, with a long thin staff, lilac hair and green eyes. She laughs maniacally on the field. (She has the appearance of Queen Beryl from Sailor Moon.) 'But, you can only play one monster card at a time!' Yelled Joey. 'Ahh, but Darkness Queen was my face down card from earlier! So I can play them both now! So I'm not cheating Joey!' Rhamana giggled, her green eyes shining and glinting. 'You have no monsters I wish to attack, so I will now end my turn.' Joey grinned. 'You'll regret saying that Rhamana! Time Wizard! *T.W. appears on the field* Time Roulette!!' *T.W's T.R. spins, lands on the time warp. All the playing field ages by a millennia* Heh! Now, your Dark Magician and Darkness Queen are old and frail!' 'I don't think so Joey!' Rhamana started calmly. 'The time warp aged the whole field, but (I know this is probably a Yami quote off the series) with age comes wisdom! My Dark Magician and Darkness Queen both wield magic powers, so they have learned moves that took them a million years to learn. They have become two of the most powerful monsters in the game.' Joey went pale, and Yami, Yuugi, Seto and Rhama grinned as Rhamana continued. 'Now, Joey say hello to my Dark Mage, and Witch Of The Dark Arts!' Joey just looked dumbstruck. Rhamana smirked. It was a similar smirk to Yami's, but more lady-like in appearance. 'So, Joseph, still think you can beat me? Face it, I've got you pinned at every turn.' She giggled. 'Alright, alright, you win.' Joey smirked and gave her a thumbs up. 'Good duel Rhamana, yer as good as I remember.' 'Thanks. I'll teach you how to structure your deck kinda like mine, if you like.' Rhamana offered, taking her cards and handing Kaiba the Duel Disk. 'Sure. Thanks Rhamana.' Joey smiled, taking his cards also and giving Kaiba the other Duel Disk. Suddenly, Rhamana let out an ear-piercing scream, and writhed about the bed in seeming agony. About 3 doctors and 6 nurses ran in, and 2 of the nurses ushered all of the gang out into the relative room. After what seemed like an age, which was only 20 minutes, a doctor walked in, and Bakura walked up to him and spoke quietly. 'What, what happened? Is she alright?' 'Yes, she's fine, just a sharp pain running up her spine, an after shock from the accident if you will. We gave her some more morphine, and she said she feels better now.' The doctor smiled. 'You can all go back in to her now, if you want.' 'If it's all the same to you, Bakura, we've gotta go now.' Said Joey, pointing to Yuugi, Tristan, Serenity, Tea and Mai. 'Are you going too, Ramius?' Rhama asked her hoseki. 'No, not yet.' Yami smiled at Rhama, longing to be with her for as long as possible. 'You know, I know this great place, where you can get delicious Chinese.' 'Ramius, I don't need to eat.' 'Oh, yeah.' *Blushes* (Silly Yami. ^_^) 'But, if you wanna take me somewhere, how about somewhere. scenic?' 'We could go to the beach, or something.' Rhama whispered something to Yami that made him blush and laugh nervously, and she giggled. 'Sure, Rhama. We'll do that.' *Blush* Rhama took Yami's arm, and she, Yami, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba walked back to Rhamana's hospital room, while the others went back to the Turtle Game Shop, to inform Grandpa and Ukari that Rhamana was Ok.  
  
~~~Two Days Later.~~~  
  
'Hiya darling. Do you feel any better today?' 'Oh, so much better. Like I said last night, I am so sorry if I upset you, or frightened you.' Rhamana apologised to Bakura. 'It's ok. I already said I didn't mind, as long as you were ok.' Bakura smiled, squeezing her hand. 'I'm so glad that you love me, and that I can say that I can return your love, Bakura, my Hoseki, my shining diamond.' As Rhamana talked, Bakura leaned in closer, and thier lips met for a brief but pleasent kiss. They separated when a knock on the door sounded the arrival of a doctor. 'Come in.' Rhamana called, looking expectantly towards the door. 'Hello Mrs Ryou.' The doctor smiled. 'I have come to tell you that you will be able to go home today, as you have improved immensely.' Rhamana smiled to herself. She knew her quick recovery was due to an ancient healing spell that Yami had cast on her. 'That's great! Thank you doctor! Is there anything else, or am I free to leave now?' The doctor smiled as she replied that she could go now, before walking back out and wishing Rhamana and Bakura well, and also said she hoped to see her in nine months or so, a comment that made Bakura blush slightly. Rhamana stood up, not a bit wobbly, and walked to the bathroom, washed, got dressed and brushed her hair while Bakura packed what few bits she had with her, before signing herself out of the ward. As she left, nurses rushed into the room, and stripped the bed down and took the sheets to be washed. She waved goodbye to some of the people she had made friends with over the past few days, the nurses, the doctors, the catering staff, the girl that brought the newspapers round and some of the patients. She and Bakura walked out of the hospital, and got into Bakura's new Jaguar, and drove home, to where there was a surprise waiting for her. 


	8. The End Or is it?

Hey everyone!!! Chappie 8 is finally up! Hope you like it! This is dedicated to my good friend and fellow fanfic writer, Deja*Vu, who loves to huggle fluff. Lol. I personally love to huggle Bakura. ^^ *Huggles Bakura*  
  
Bakura- So I noticed. Deja*Vu- Just get on with the fic! I've been waiting a week, and I'm having with-drawal symptoms!!! *Shakes uncontrollably 'til Rhamana gives her the next chapter* Oh, ok. Here you go! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Home At Last.  
  
When Bakura pulled up into the car park next to the block of apartments where Rhamana and he now lived, he told her to stay in the car. He then came round and got Ryou to split off into his own form, and while Ryou helped Rhamana out of the car, Bakura got her bags, and they went up the lift to Rhamana's home.  
  
~~~Scene Change~~~  
  
'Shut up, Yami, they'll hear you!'  
  
~~~Back to Rhamana, Bakura and Ryou~~~  
  
"Gosh, it's cold here, isn't it, Ryou?" Rhamana asked. Ryou felt Rhamana's hands, they were a bit cold. "Well, I can't feel it, but you can, come here." And with that, he pulled her really close to him, so she kept warm, while Bakura got the key out of his pocket, and opened the lock. He and Ryou grinned inwardly. They knew that everyone, the gang, and all of Rhamana's work friends, were here to welcome Rhamana home. Ryou pretended to drop one of the bags, and Bakura bent down to help him pick it up. "Rhamana, you just go inside, ok? We'll be in in a minute." "Ok, Bakura." Rhamana said, stepping inside. "Gosh, it's awful dark in here. Where's the light switch." Rhamana muttered to herself, fumblimg for the switch. When she found it, the electricity flowed to the lilac bulbs, and the room glowed purple. "SURPRISE!!! WELCOME HOME!!!" Was all that Rhamana heard, the welcome almost deafening. She fell back on the couch in surprise, and giggled uncontrollably when she realized she had sat on Yami Yuugi. "What are you doing there?" She questioned, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Well, I got up to stretch my legs, and you came in, so I had to dive on the couch so you wouldn't see me!" Yami explained, blushing a bit. Rhamana giggled again, then helped Yami up. "Well, this is certainly a houseful, and all for little ole me?!" She giggled, being lead to the biggest room in her apartment, the dining area. There were banners and streamers everywhere, but that wasn't what caught Rhamana's eye. What did were the couples that were none existent before she went into hospital. There was Yami and Rhama, obvious, old Koibitos, Yuugi and Ukari, been together forever, but then there was Tea and Triston, Seto and Serenity, and Joey and Mai? Well, Joey and Mai was an obvious one, as apparently, Joey had confided to Bakura about how much he liked Mai, and Mai confided the same for Joey to her.  
  
Rhamana smiled, "Well, there are definately a couple of different thing happening. What is this world coming to? I'm ok for most of my life and nothing happens, I go in hospital basically for a few nights, and the whole gang has paired off!!!" She smirked, looking round the room to all the smiling couples. Triston hugged Tea, and Mai gave Joey a peck on the cheek. "Right! Are we gonna have this party or not!? Ukari smiled, switching on some music. "Yeah! Like A Prayer! The MadHouse version! I love this!!!" Serenity yelled, grabbing Seto and pulling him to a place where they could dance.  
  
//Like A Prayer//  
  
Bakura had had one too many Sake's, and was now acting as DJ. "Now we have an old favourite your parents will probably remember! It's a little number called Take On Me, by A-HA!!! Here we go!"  
  
//Take On Me//  
  
"I think Bakura's had one too many, Ryou." Rhamana giggled to Ryou, who she was dancing with, over the loud music. Ryou nodded and carried on dancing with Rhamana. He was quite surpised at how outgoing his light was, but just put it down to happiness that his wife was out of hospital. And the Sake. "Next up, we have Daft Punk, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!"  
  
//H.B.F.S.//  
  
The dancing and singing went on till late in the night. Bakura drank more Sake, and Rhamana was surprised at how well he could hold his drink.  
  
~~~Party is over~~~  
  
It was 2:00am, and the only people that were left were Rhamana and Bakura. Ryou had pulled one of Rhamana's friends, probably Umusi, Rhamana mused, as she tilted her head to the side to rest on Bakura's shoulder. She tilted her head over to Yami Yuugi, who had fell asleep on the table, and as he exhaled, the party squeaky whistle thing squeaked. She smiled, and looked to Bakura, who was currently looking a little hyperactive. She decided to wind him up, and grinned as she asked him- "Hey, Bakura-Chan?". "Yeah, Rhamana?" He asked. "Do you b'lieve in sex b'fore marriage?" She grinned. The look on his face was priceless. A crimson blush covered then entirety of his face. "Why don't you try me and find out?" He grinned, all of a sudden not looking too innocent. "Ryou! Give Bakura contol of his body again, like now!" Rhamana giggled. "But it is Bakura." He grinned leaning over her, and flashing his bright smile. "Mmm, so it is. I could tell those puppy dog brown eyes anywhere." She smiled. The Sake had really taken over him. She yelped as he pulled her off her feet, and into his arms.  
  
"Well, I guess this is the start of our brand new life together!" She giggled, as a drunken Bakura attempted to lift Rhamana up the stairs.  
  
And this is where we will leave Bakura and Rhamana, as they embark on a new journey together. Married life!  
  
Osuwari??  
  
Well, that was an abrupt ending, only cos I don't have an ecchi mind. ^^;;;; Well, not much. ^^ You can tell by the ending there has to be a sequel, so keep a look out for it!  
  
Ja! Rhamana 


End file.
